Morgenröte
Morgenröte ist die sechste Episode der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen die mysteriösen Tode von ertrunkenen Opfern, die während der Todeszeit nicht einmal in der Nähe von Wasser waren. Sie finden heraus, dass jedes der Opfer kurz vor dem Tod ein Geisterschiff gesehen hat. Während ihrer Untersuchung kreuzen sich ihre Wege mit Bela, die von Gertrude, einem Familienmitglied eines der Opfer, sehr gut bezahlt wird, um den Fall zu lösen. Sam und Dean warnen sie, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sie hat andere Pläne. Handlung Eine Frau, Sheila Case, joggt und hört dabei Musik. Sie nimmt einen Schluck Wasser aus einem öffentlichen Wasserhahn und als sie aufs Meer hinausschaut, sieht sie ein altes düsteres Schiff, welches aber sofort wieder verschwindet. Zu Hause angekommen, nimmt Sheila eine Dusche und ein schwarzer Schatten ist außerhalb der Dusche zu sehen, der plötzlich in der Dusche ist und Sheila umbringt. Sam und Dean fahren mit dem Impala und Dean will wissen, was in Maple Springs geschehen ist und was mit der einen Kugel aus dem Colt geschah. Sam gesteht, dass er die Kreuzungsdämonin umgebracht hat und jemand anderes Deans Deal in der Hand hat. Die Beiden gehen zu Gertrude Case, Sheilas Tante, die ihnen sagt, dass Sheila in der Dusche ertrunken ist. Zudem arbeitet sie mit "Alex" zusammen und macht sich an Sam heran, dem das überhaupt nicht gefällt. Gertrude sagt ihnen auch, dass Sheila ein Boot gesehen habe. Als sie draußen sind, berichtet Sam Dean, dass es alle 37 Jahre geschieht, dass Menschen im Trockenen ertrinken, nachdem sie einen Klipper gesehen haben. Als die beiden in den Impala steigen wollen, ist das Auto weg! Bela, auch bekannt als "Alex", ist dafür verantwortlich und arbeitet angeblich nur für die alten Leute, damit sie sie hegen und pflegen kann. Sie weiß aber auch über das Schiff Bescheid. Ein Mann ist im Bad und die Badewanne wird gefüllt. Als er nachsieht, wird er von einer Hand nach unten gezogen. Peter Warren, der Bruder des Toten, spricht mit Bela, als Dean und Sam ankommen und sie unterbrechen. Als Bela weg ist, sagt der Mann, dass er und sein Bruder das Schiff, welches ihn an einen alten Yankee-Klipper erinnerte, gesehen haben, als sie nachts tauchen waren. Die Brüder müssen dann aber schnell weg, weil Bela sie an die Polizei verraten hat. Später kommt sie zu den Brüdern und sagt, dass der Mann nicht mehr gerettet werden kann. Sie sagen, dass sie wenigstens versuchen, die Leute zu retten, wobei Bela kontert, dass sie das nur aus Rache tun. In der Nacht beobachten Dean und Sam Peter, aber sie werden von ihm gesehen und er fährt mit dem Auto weg, doch hält schon nach wenigen Momenten. Die Kreatur erscheint im Auto und Peter läuft Wasser aus dem Mund. Dean erschießt die Kreatur, die nur eine Hand hat, und sie verschwindet, aber der Mann ist tot. Danach fühlt sich Sam schlecht, weil er das Gefühl hat, nie alle retten zu können. Bela besucht sie später und gibt ihnen Informationen über das Schiff, dem Espirito Santo, und den Seemann, der 1859 wegen Hochverrats erhängt wurde, als er gerade 37 Jahre alt war. Bevor er vergraben wurde, trennte man seine Hand ab und benutzte sie in einem "Hand der Ehre"-Ritual. Nun ist sie ein mystisches Relikt und Bela schlägt ihnen einen Deal vor: sie zerstören gemeinsam den Geist, aber die Hand, die sich in einem Museum befindet, gehört ihr. Dean und Bela gehen, festlich angezogen, zusammen dort hin und Sam ist ebenfalls da... mit Gertrude! Im Museum geben sie sich als Ehepaar aus und Bela tut so, als würde sie einen Ohnmachtsanfall bekommen. Dean bringt sie nach oben, wo sie wieder aufwacht und ihm sagt, in welchem Raum die Hand versteckt ist. Sam versucht, Gertrude loszuwerden und Dean findet und klaut die Hand. Bei Bela klopft unterdessen ein Wachmann an der Tür und sie muss Sex vortäuschen. Als Dean zurückkommt, trifft er auf den Wachmann, der ihm sagt, dass Bela mit jemandem im Zimmer ist. Dean zeigt Bela die Hand, die er gleich in ein Tuch wickelt und in seiner Tasche versteckt. Sichtlich angetrunken erzählt Gertrude Sam, dass die Warren-Brüder ihren Vater umgebracht hätten und Sheila als Teenager einen Unfall hatte, bei dem ihr Cousin gestorben ist. Dean und Bela kommen zu ihnen und Bela bringt Gertrude nach draußen, sagt Dean und Sam aber noch, dass sie sich beim Friedhof treffen. Als sie am Auto ankommen, merken die beiden, dass Bela die Hand gestohlen hat, was dazu führt, dass auch sie das Schiff sieht, nachdem sie die Hand verkauft hat. Dean regt sich gerade über Bela auf, als diese wieder an der Tür klopft und ihnen sagt, dass sie wohl die Nächste sein wird, die stirbt. Die Brüder haben herausgefunden, dass der Kapitän des Schiffs der Bruder des Einhändigen war und dieser nun jene jagt, die Blut in der Familie vergossen haben. Bela gibt ihnen nicht Preis, wen sie getötet hat, doch sie helfen ihr trotzdem, indem sie auf dem Friedhof ein Ritual durchführen. Plötzlich beginnt es zu regnen und der Geist erscheint. Dean wird von Sam und Bela weggeschleudert und sie beginnt Wasser zu spucken, während Sam weiterhin das Ritual durchführt. Als er fertig ist, erscheint der Bruder des Geists. Der Geist springt in ihn hinein und beide verschwinden mit dem Wasser. Am nächsten Tag kommt Bela wieder zu den beiden und bezahlt sie mit 10.000 $, bedankt sich aber nicht. Ihr nächstes Ziel ist Atlantic City und Dean sagt, dass er nachgedacht hat und bedankt sich bei Sam für das, was er getan hat, da er wohl dasselbe getan hätte. Er glaubt, dass Sam ihre Mission weiterführt, auch ohne ihn, aber Sam überhört das. Sam macht sich Sorgen um Dean und will, dass er endlich selbst damit anfängt. Dean jedoch sagt nur, dass er lieber ein Kartenspiel spielen würde. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bela Talbot *Gertrude Case *Seemanns Geist Vorkommende Wesen *Geister Musik *'Dream of Tomorrow' von Light Orchestral Moments Symphony *'Tango Pasion' von Daryl Griffith (KPM Music) *'Tango de Amor' von Bertoli Bruno (Kosinus) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Red Sky at Morning (Morgenröte) *'Spanisch:' Cielo Rojo en la Mañana (Roter Himmel am Morgen) *'Französisch:' Le Vaisseau fantôme (Das Geisterschiff) *'Italienisch:' La nave fantasma (Das Geisterschiff) *'Portugiesisch:' Céu Vermelho (Roter Himmel) *'Polnisch:' Czerwone niebo o poranku (Roter Himmel am Morgen) *'Tschechisch:' Loď duchů (Geisterschiff) *'Ungarisch:' A kísértethajó (Das Geisterschiff) *'Finnisch:' Aavelaiva (Geisterschiff) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03